


Missão interdimensional

by BeNerds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Aventura - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Fantasia, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Luta - Freeform, Magia, Magic, Violencia tipica canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNerds/pseuds/BeNerds
Summary: "Hagrid: Fiquem aqui! — Ordenou [...]. Retirando sua besta da parede ao lado do batente da entrada, rapidamente preparou uma flecha e empunhando a arma, abriu a porta.No entanto ao invés de sair, foi jogado para dentro novamente ao ser fortemente acertado por algo. Por reflexo, Hagrid apertou o gatilho da besta, que disparou uma flecha para fora, em seguida houve um grito gutural e monstruoso, indicando que a flecha acertara o ser que rugira anteriormente.O guarda-caça olhou para a sua barriga de onde uma mulher – pele muito branca, magra, cabelos cor pêssego, nariz protuberante e pontudo, olhos azuis e com uma joia na testa – se levantava enquanto pedia desculpas. Hagrid e as crianças estavam tão chocados que não conseguiram dizer uma só palavra enquanto a mulher saia da cabana."
Kudos: 1





	Missão interdimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot foi escrita para um concurso do Amino Steven Universe BR e também foi postada previamente no Spirit Fanfics.  
> Em Steven Universo a história se passa depois do episódio A MENINA DO JARDIM DE INFÂNCIA (S04E01) e antes do episódio CONHEÇA SUA FUSÃO (S04E02), em Harry Potter é durante o terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts (Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban).
> 
> Boa leitura!

Harry, Rony e Hermione foram até a cabana de Hagrid, pois Harry queria confrontá-lo sobre ele nunca ter lhe contado a respeito de o perigoso criminoso, no momento foragido de Azkaban (prisão bruxa), Sirius Black, ser seu padrinho e o responsável por entregar seus pais para Voldemort, o que resultou nas mortes de Tiago e Lílian Potter e com ele, Harry, vivendo sua vida sem seus pais enquanto carrega a marca do feitiço da morte em sua testa.

No entanto ao chegarem na cabana de Hagrid, o encontraram desolado. Uma carta dos conselheiros da escola chegara dizendo terem sido convencidos pelo diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, que Hagrid não possuía culpa no incidente no qual um estudante – Draco Malfoy – foi atacado por um hipogrifo (metade águia, metade cavalo) – Bicuço. Porém a carta também dizia que iriam aceitar a reclamação de Lúcio Malfoy, pai de Draco, e encaminhariam o caso à Comissão para Eliminação de Criaturas Perigosas, o que significava que Bicuço seria sacrificado se considerado perigoso.

Os três jovens bruxos passaram a tentar animar Hagrid lhe garantindo que o ajudariam como pudessem a salvar Bicuço, junto com uma xícara de chá quente, o que funcionou. Hagrid já começava à se recompor quando ouviram vozes e gritos do lado de fora junto com um forte rugido, alertando a todos.

Hagrid: Fiquem aqui! — Ordenou em um tom gutural devido ao choro recente e seus estados de alerta e preocupação se elevando ao máximo. Retirando sua besta – arma de atirar flechas com um gatilho – da parede ao lado do batente da entrada, rapidamente preparou uma flecha e empunhando a arma, abriu a porta.

No entanto ao invés de sair, foi jogado para dentro novamente ao ser fortemente acertado por algo. Por reflexo, Hagrid apertou o gatilho da besta, que disparou uma flecha para fora, em seguida houve um grito gutural e monstruoso, indicando que a flecha acertara o ser que rugira anteriormente.

O guarda-caça olhou para a sua barriga de onde uma mulher – pele muito branca, magra, cabelos cor pêssego, nariz protuberante e pontudo, olhos azuis e com uma joia na testa – se levantava enquanto pedia desculpas. Hagrid e as crianças estavam tão chocados que não conseguiram dizer uma só palavra enquanto a mulher saia da cabana.

Hagrid sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse colocar seu cérebro no lugar e mais uma vez se levantou com sua besta em punho. Pegou outra flecha da aljava próxima à porta e saiu.

Harry, Rony e Hermione não podiam simplesmente ficar ali sem saber quem era aquela mulher e o que estava acontecendo em frente à cabana de Hagrid, então ignorando as ordens do guarda-caça saíram logo atrás dele.

* * *

No Norte do planeta Terra, um grande bloco de cristal em formato circular, porém com toda a sua extremidade e lateral facetadas, se ilumina com um enorme feixe de luz se projetando do cristal para o céu. Da intensa luz surgem cinco figuras: as alienígenas gems Garnet, Ametista e Pérola; o meio gem Steven e a humana Connie, que estão em uma missão de recuperação de uma gem corrompida, um monstro gem, numa região de floresta densa, frio constante e neve que cobre tudo.

Connie: Esse lugar continua tão lindo quanto da última vez. — Comenta deslumbrada novamente com a beleza do lugar que visitara tempos atrás em sua primeira missão oficial. Na época acompanhada apenas por Steven e Pérola, Connie se deparou com duas gems corrompidas e Jasper, uma declarada inimiga – no momento derrotada e presa em uma bolha.

Steven: É estranho vir aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Ametista: Steven! Está tudo bem agora! Jasper não vai aparecer.

Steven: Eu sei, mas não consigo não ficar alerta.

Garnet: E está certo em ficar alerta. Jasper não irá aparecer, mas a gem que viemos recuperar é muito forte, por isso viemos todos. Então fiquem atentos e não se separem. Vamos.

Garnet tomou a liderança saindo do transportador seguida por Pérola, depois Connie e Steven, andando um ao lado do outro, e por fim Ametista na retaguarda.

Andaram na neve por pelo menos meia hora seguindo Garnet, que cada vez mais adentrava partes da floresta onde precisavam desviar das árvores para poderem seguir em frente. De repente a fusão parou de andar e todos os outros fizeram o mesmo olhando ao redor.

Um alto rosnado ressoou por entre as árvores e de trás de uma delas surgiu a gem corrompida. Ela era grande e visivelmente forte. Sua coloração misturava verde musgo com manchas brancas e amarelas. Possuía quatro patas, uma grande boca cheia de dentes pontudos, três chifres em sua cabeça e tantos mais pelos ombros e costas, que também eram cobertos por uma juba prateada. Com exceção da cor, o monstro lembrava muito Jasper quando esta se corrompera.

Garnet: Se preparem! — Gritou enquanto invocava suas manoplas.

Os outros imediatamente empunharam suas armas. Pérola invocou sua lança de sua pedra na testa. Ametista puxou seu chicote roxo da sua pedra de mesma cor em seu tórax. Steven trouxe seu escudo rosa ao braço direito e Connie desembainhou a espada rosa que um dia pertenceu a Rose Quartz – mãe de Steven e fundadora do grupo protetor da Terra ao qual todos ali pertenciam: As Crystal Gems.

Garnet, Pérola e Ametista se lançaram à frente para a batalha. Pérola lançou algumas bolas de energia no rosto do monstro para o confundir e Garnet pulou em sua direção desferindo um potente soco de direita na criatura, ao mesmo tempo Ametista enrolava seu chicote nas patas da besta e puxou em sincronia com o soco da fusão. Assim conseguiram derrubar a gem corrompida e rapidamente a atacavam mais uma vez para desfazerem a sua forma física e a forçar a voltar à sua pedra, a qual poderiam conter em uma bolha.

Contudo a criatura fora mais rápida do que as combatentes, rompendo o chicote que prendia suas patas acertou Garnet e Ametista, as lançando para longe. A fusão atingiu uma árvore a partindo enquanto Ametista afundou na neve no lugar onde caiu.

Pérola se viu sozinha frente ao monstro gem que se reerguera e se projetara a frente com a boca aberta, pronta para morder a gem albina. Steven e Connie se aproximaram no momento exato com o meio gem criando uma bolha ao redor dos três, os protegendo do ataque, depois criou espinhos em sua bolha ferindo a criatura e a fazendo recuar. Garnet e Ametista logo se reuniram ao grupo. A gem corrompida pareceu amedrontada por um instante e então correu para longe na tentativa de escapar.

Garnet: Não a deixem escapar! — Gritou já correndo atrás do monstro.

Por serem mais lentos do que as outras, Steven e Connie acabaram ficando para trás, mas mesmo que a perseguição não estivesse sendo fácil para eles, a criatura destruíra todas as árvores que estavam em seu caminho, assim deixando claro para onde estava indo, o que permitia as crianças continuarem em seu encalço.

Steven: Devíamos ter trago o Leão conosco. — Disse enquanto corria ao lado de Connie.

Connie: Devíamos mesmo. — Concordou em meio a golfadas de ar pelo esforço da corrida.

Conforme corriam o caminho começou a mudar. A destruição que a gem corrompida causava já não era tão grande, adentravam uma parte da floresta com árvores bem maiores e mais fortes. A neve ali não estava tão alta devido as copas das árvores reterem a maioria dos flocos.

Steven e Connie começavam a desacelerar a corrida achando que estavam perdidos, mas logo ouviram as vozes das gems e voltaram a correr com tudo o que tinham até chegarem aonde as outras estavam. As crianças saíram da área da floresta entrando no que parecia ser uma enorme clareira, onde havia apenas uma cabana de madeira com indícios de pequenas plantações ao redor. Viram as gems enfrentando o monstro com dificuldade, Pérola fora acertada por uma das patas traseiras e caiu dentro da cabana, pois alguém em seu interior abrira a porta naquele momento.

* * *

Pérola já estava de volta ao combate, juntamente com Steven e Connie. Enquanto Hagrid deixava sua cabana ao mesmo tempo em que armava sua besta com a flecha que pegara, seguido de perto por Harry, Rony e Hermione, que ao verem o monstro gem, sacaram suas varinhas.

A gem corrompida estava agora focada em Garnet enquanto todos os outros a rodeavam. Os bruxos ainda se mantinham afastados próximos à cabana de madeira apenas assistindo ao embate.

Steven: Connie! — Gritou para a menina enquanto lhe estendia a mão.

Connie entendeu de imediato o que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo. Segurou a espada com uma das mãos e uniu a outra com a mão estendida do meio gem.

Um forte brilho rosa envolveu as crianças e em seu lugar surgiu uma pessoa alta de pele e cabelos escuros. Espada na mão direita e escudo no braço esquerdo.

Stevonnie: Vamos acabar com isso.

Garnet: Ametista! Me ajude a parar seus movimentos! Pérola! Stevonnie! Acabem com ela!

Ametista puxou de sua pedra um segundo chicote. Com o primeiro prendeu o focinho da criatura e Garnet logo o socou para baixo, fazendo o monstro atingir o chão. Com o outro chicote, Ametista envolveu as patas traseiras da fera e puxou, ao mesmo tempo que a fusão a acertava uma segunda vez.

A gem corrompida ainda tentou levantar a cabeça, mas Garnet logo a atingiu com as mãos unidas. Sem perder tempo, Pérola e Stevonnie pularam por cima do monstro gem e desferiram poderosos golpes com suas lança e espada, respectivamente, fazendo o monstro se transformar em fumaça e restar apenas uma pedra verde.

Rony: Para onde foi o monstro? — Perguntou olhando para os lados.

Harry: Acho que mataram ele.

Hermione: Eu acho que era algum tipo de transfiguração. Vejam! Estão pegando uma pedra onde estava a criatura. Talvez tenha sido um feitiço que deu errado.

Hagrid: Eu não mandei ficarem lá dentro? — Questionou sem tirar o olhos dos invasores.

Harry: Pode precisar de ajuda. — Respondeu em um tom que indicava ser apenas parte da verdade, a outra parte era que a curiosidade deles fora mais forte do que o bom senso.

Hagrid pareceu que ia retrucar, mas parou ao ouvir a discussão daquelas pessoas estranhas à frente.

Garnet: Não consigo mandar a bolha para o Templo. — Disse com preocupação enquanto segurava uma bolha avermelhada nas mãos que envolvia a pedra da gem corrompida recém derrotada.

Pérola: Não deveria haver ninguém nessa área. — Disse olhando Hagrid e sua besta com preocupação.

Ametista: Uou! Castelo maneiro!

Ao ouvirem o comentário de Ametista todas se viraram para ela, em seguida para a direção para qual a gem roxa olhava avistando então o castelo de Hogwarts.

Pérola: Aquilo não deveria estar ali! — Exclamou surpresa colocando as mãos sobre a boca.

Hagrid: O castelo de Hogwarts está no mesmo lugar há séculos. — Disse atraindo a atenção de todos para ai. — Agora digam: quem são vocês e como entraram nas terras de Hogwarts?

Hermione: Trouxas não podem ver o castelo de fora da propriedade.

Rony: Não podem ser trouxas! Elas tem magia! Você viu como as armas apareceram e sumiram? Além de aquelas duas crianças pareceram se unir de alguma forma.

Harry: Mas será que são bruxos? Talvez sejam criaturas mágicas.

Hagrid: Não são nenhuma criatura mágica, garanto. Eu saberia.

Pérola: Com licença! Nós somos gems! — Disse em tom ofendido ao mesmo tempo que adotava uma postura de superioridade. — Seres interplanetários dotados de inteligência e emoções, além...

Ametista: Somos pedras. — Disse de forma direta e simples, interrompendo Pérola.

Steven: Meu nome é Steven. Eu sou meio gem e meio humano. — Disse após se desfundir de Connie, mostrando a sua pedra rosada.

Connie: Eu sou Connie, uma humana comum. Sem poderes ou habilidades especiais. — Explicou em um tom tímido.

Pérola: Ora, Connie, você pode não possuir poderes, mas com certeza possuí muitas habilidades, caso contrário não estaria aqui conosco.

Steven: Pérola tem razão, Connie! Você é incrível!

Connie: Obrigada. — Agradeceu encabulada.

Rony: Esses ai são loucos de pedra. Principalmente a nariguda.

Pérola: Como é? — Exclamou mais ofendida do que antes. Ametista não conseguiu se segurar e caiu na gargalhada. — Ametista! Isso é sério! Pare de rir agora!

Ametista: Eu não consigo! — Disse em meio as gargalhadas.

Connie: Ei! Vocês disseram algo sobre bruxos antes, não disseram?

Rony: Sim, somos bruxos.

Hermione: Rony! Não responda nenhuma pergunta! E se estiverem ajudando Sirius Black? Afinal eles conseguiram entrar sem serem detectados pelos dementadores.

Connie: Dementadores?

Harry: Não sabem o que são dementadores.

Hermione: Podem estar fingindo.

Hagrid: Ainda não explicaram como vieram parar aqui! — Disse mantendo a besta firme nas mãos e a apontando ora para Pérola ora para Garnet, que aos seus olhos eram as mais perigosas.

Connie: Seguimos o monstro pela floresta e acabamos aqui.

Rony: Então aquela coisa guiou vocês?

Steven: Não é uma coisa! É uma gem corrompida. Como uma de nós, mas... doente. Colocamos elas em bolhas para que não se machuquem nem machuquem outras pessoas.

Harry: Então não mataram o monstro?

Pérola: Oh, não! Da forma como está agora ela irá se curar e recuperar a energia. Se ficar fora da bolha, voltará a tomar forma. Na bolha ela está à salvo e segura.

Rony: Eu disse. Loucos de pedra.

Hermione: Rony, fica quieto!

Rony: Está do lado do inimigo agora?

Hermione: O que? Claro que não. Não diga bobagens! Apenas não é sensato você ficar ofendendo eles. Aliás, tudo o que disseram até agora parecer fazer sentido, com exceção de apenas seguir pela floresta e serem extraterrestres.

Hagrid: O que quer dizer com isso, Hermione?

Hermione: Nunca li nada sobre “gems” em lugar algum, no entanto também não li nada sobre o tipo de magia que presenciamos fazerem. As explicações são plausíveis, pois possuem uma coerência própria. Porém não é como se pudéssemos facilmente acreditar que seres de outro planeta existam e apareceram na nossa escola por acidente.

Garnet: Só queremos ir para casa. — Garantiu em seu costumeiro tom calmo.

De repente um portal rosa surgiu à poucos metros da margem da floresta de onde as gems vieram, a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts. Do portal saltou um leão rosa que correu na direção de Steven o lambendo quando alcançou o garoto.

Steven: Leão! — Disse com alegria. — Agora podemos ir para casa!

Antes que Hagrid, Harry, Rony e Hermione fizessem algo, Garnet – ainda segurando a bolha da gem corrompida, Ametista e Pérola montaram no leão rosa enquanto Steven e Connie entraram em sua juba, envolvidos por um brilho.

Steven: Adeus! — Se despediu com um aceno antes do leão rugir e abrir um novo portal pelo qual passou levando todos consigo.

Rony: Acho que eu não me importaria de ser obliviado agora e esquecer que tudo isso aconteceu.

Hermione: Está brincando? Essa deve ter sido umas das experiências mais fascinantes pela qual uma pessoa poderia passar! Tivemos contato direto com seres de outro planeta, talvez de outra galáxia ou até dimensão!

Rony: Acho que ela vai ficar falando sobre isso durante um tempo. — Cochichou para Harry.

Harry: Parece que sim. — Comentou achando graça do estado da amiga. O que quer que tenha acontecido com eles naquele momento serviu para aliviar um pouco a raiva de Harry e com certeza colocou Hagrid em um estado de alerta que substituiu totalmente a desesperança do guarda-caça.

Hagrid: Acho que vou ter que fazer uma ronda na floresta depois. — Comentou para si antes de reentrar em sua cabana seguido pelos jovens bruxos.

* * *

Leão levou Steven, Connie e as gems de volta para Beach City, atravessando seu portal em frente ao Templo Gem na orla da praia.

Connie: Vocês tem alguma ideia de onde estávamos? — Perguntou enquanto Steven a ajudava a sair da juba do Leão.

Garnet: Outra dimensão.

Pérola: Tem certeza Garnet? — Perguntou um tanto espantada. A fusão assentiu em silêncio confirmando ao mesmo tempo que batia levemente em cima da bolha em suas mãos, a mandando para o interior do Templo.

Connie: Outra dimensão!? E nem conseguimos conversar direito... Eles pareciam bem aflitos.

Steven: Disseram que podíamos estar com um tal de “Cereals” Black.

Connie: Sirius Black, Steven. — Corrigiu rindo da pronuncia do garoto. — Acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. Se ao menos soubéssemos os nomes dos outros talvez eu lembrasse.

Ametista: O ruivo se chamava Rony.

Steven: A menina era Hermione, se entendi certo.

Garnet: O grandão era Hagrid e o garoto de óculos se chamava Harry. — Todos olharam com espanto e dúvida para a fusão. — Eu vi futuros possíveis nos quais eles se apresentavam.

Connie: Sirius Black, Rony, Hermione, Hagrid e Harry... — Disse os nomes em voz alta na esperança de se lembrar de onde os conhecia. — Steven! Vamos para a biblioteca, eu acho que lembrei!

Cerca de vinte minutos depois Connie vasculhava as estantes da biblioteca de Beach City em busca do livro que achava conter os nomes dos bruxos da outra dimensão.

Connie: É esse! — Disse retirando um livro de lombada roxa e título em letras douradas. — Uma professora da escola me recomendou essa série uma vez, mas eu estava muito focada em ‘Familiar Desconhecido’.

Steven: Você acha que visitamos a dimensão da história do livro?

Connie: Eu acho que sim, mas só vamos ter certeza se lermos. O que acha?

Steven se sentou numa mesa próxima e esperou por Connie, que logo se juntou a ele para então abrir o livro e começar a ler.

Connie: Capítulo um. O menino que sobreviveu...

____________________FIM______________________


End file.
